An Alien's Woes: Chapter 1: Hungry Eye
by fiftyshadesoftubby
Summary: A groundbreaking new fanfiction from ghost writers Polly Erectus and Doofenslut. Pleakley is struggling to find pleasure in the human world and finds it in an unexpected place, but his actions may have dire consequences.


Chapter 1: Hungry Eye

The sun was just starting to set in Kauai and Pleakley had just tucked Lilo in for the night.

"You look after her," Pleakley said to Stitch as he closed the door behind him.

Jumba had been held up in the lab since early that morning and Nani was working late. Even when the whole family was home Pleakley couldn't shake a feeling of deep loneliness. Ever since they moved to earth…something was missing in his life.

It was true, back home Pleakley probably spent too much time in intergalactic brothels, but he had yet to find someone on earth who satiated his hunger and unquenchable sexual appetite. Humans only had one tongue after all.

After he had dressed in his most scandalous sundress, and put on a slick black wig, he scribbled a note for Jumba and left it on the counter.

The moon was high in the sky when Pleakley finally left the house, and he could already feel strong determination. Tonight…he was going to get laid.

David had to be honest, he was tired of Nani's complaining. Night after night, he was her shoulder to cry on, and though he loved her he needed to unwind, but Nani was too stressed with her responsibilities to cater to his sexual needs.

"I need a smoke break," he declared, as Nani nodded, drying her eyes and returning to the bar.

David sighed as he lit a Marlboro in the alley. He took a long drag, feeling empty inside. He exhaled, and a curtain of smoke briefly obscured the alleyway. As the smoke cleared, a figure appeared across the way under the radiating light of the street lamp. David had never noticed the fine curves of Pleakley's olive green body, his voluptuous ass was hugged by the stretchy coral pink fabric of his sundress. He didn't realize that beneath Pleakley's usually modest attire, he had two pairs of budding breasts, each as sweet as a juicy summer fig. David watched a Pleakley sauntered down the street and his heart skipped a beat as he entered the throng of people at the Tiki Bar where Nani was working.

David felt an ache in his chest; he wanted to approach Pleakley, but how would he get rid of Nani?

David stuck out his foot as a waitress walked by carrying a large tray of drinks. Glass shattered all over the floor, and the waitress began to cry. Nani abandoned her post to comfort her coworker. David took his opportunity as bartender in hopes of pursuing Pleakley.

"Oh hey," David said nonchalantly as Pleakley took a seat at the bar, "You're looking ravishing tonight, what can I get for you?"

"One Sex on the Beach please," said Pleakley tiredly.

"First one's on me," responded David, as he poured some peach schnapps over one shot of vodka. After completing the rest of the drink, he snuck three extra shots into the fruity cocktail.

Pleakley was not paying attention as David prepared his drink but twirled a lock of hair around a froggy green finger. David imagined what those soft suction cups would feel like against his toned chest. He put the thought out of his mind as he slid the drink down the bar towards Pleakley.

"You don't quite seem yourself Pleakley, what's troubling you?" he asked.

Pleakley sighed and blotted his red lipstick on a nearby napkin.

"An alien's woes I'm afraid," he said vaguely, "but I'll take another one of these."

David was astounded to see that Pleakley had already finished his drink and was holding his cup up for more.

"Sure thing," said David and repeated the procedure and added the extra shots of vodka.

Once again, Pleakley drained the glass quickly, and asked for another. It was after the fifth drink that David had gotten a taste of what was on Pleakley's mind.

"I-It's ju-st yo-you know? I fe-feel s-so lost amon-sst these humans," Pleakley slurred, and an enormous belch rang throughout the Tiki Bar. Nearby customers turned their heads in disgust, but David liked it.

Pleakley looked up and locked his one eye with David's two and for one second, he was completely sober.

"Sounds like you need a break, wanna get out of here?" David whispered into Pleakley's ear hole. Pleakley could feel David's hot breath running down the back of his long green neck, and a million dirty thoughts swirled through his mind as his antenna tingled insatiably, and his two tongues went dry with desire.

Pleakley nodded, giving David his strongest bedroom eye.

David guided the stumbling Pleakley into his Jeep, and revved up the engine, setting a course for the beach.

David parked the Jeep between a couple of palm trees swaying gently in the breeze and helped Pleakley out onto the ground, letting his hand slip down one of Pleakley's tender thighs. Pleakley smirked gently and allowed himself to be scooped into David's ample arms.

"Still in the mood for a sex on the beach?" David murmured, his face just barely touching Pleakley's cheek. Pleakley let out a tiny whimper, and let himself be guided onto the sand, still warm from the day's sun.

"Do you mind?" David asked as he slipped a hand under Pleakley's black wig. Pleakley nodded his consent, gently placing three suction-cupped fingers on David's smooth jawline. Slowly, David caressed Pleakley's pulsing antenna. It was not long before it stiffened, letting off a faint glow. David was impressed by the girth of the erect antenna. It was then that he realized the antenna wasn't the only thing that was stiff.

David allowed Pleakley to push him gently into the sand, guiding his hand beneath that naughty sundress and between his three legs. His fingers found respite in an orifice not so unlike a human vagina, only it was plumper, wetter, and not to mention smooth as a baby's bottom. David frantically untangled Pleakley from his dress, tossing it beside the forgotten wig.

David slowly eased his way out of Pleakley's love cave and Pleakley realized it was his turn to make a move. He moved slowly down his lover's toned pectorals, taking a nibble here and there and making his way down further and further until he reached the laces of David's tropical swim trunks and began to unleash his bulging manhood.

Pleakley couldn't say what he expected, but the wonder of the human male genitalia was more than what he could ever dream. Even though he had never been with a human, he adopted a sort of primitive nature and began pumping his long froggy-fingered hand up and down David's shaft. David let out a sigh of pleasure, and his breath began to quicken.

"Let me in Pleakley, let me in," he begged.

Pleakley obliged and let David gently roll his body beneath him. David opened Pleakley's legs, seeing the alien-like genitalia for the first time in all its glory. A sweaty strand of David's hair fell in his face and he gripped Pleakley's mid-section, pulling him closer.

"I want to touch your froggy ass," David moaned as Pleakley's legs gripped him as tightly as a python strangles its prey.

Pleakley was ready, David was ready, and with that David plunged into Pleakley like a freight train, pulling into its station. Pleakley let out a moan, for he had never known human contact in the way that David was giving it to him. David began thrusting in and out of him, letting out moans and sighs as he went faster and harder. Pleakley was in an orgasmic state of bliss, and right at the peak of his high David began to stroke Pleakley's erect antenna. This was all too much for Pleakley, and felt his back leave the sand as his spine arched towards the heavens as breathless euphoria overtook his entire being. Just seeing Pleakley's oversized one eye shut tightly in such pleasure was enough to send David over the edge. All the sexual tension that David had built up over the last few months was finally going to be released. David's thrusts got sloppier and Pleakley felt the release of this tension as David gave but three last solid thrusts into him and could feel the remains of that sexual tension after David exited him.

David collapsed on the sand next to Pleakley, both naked and exposed entirely to one another. David caressed his hands over Pleakley's four modest breasts. Each budding nipple grew tense beneath his touch. After the explosive orgasm he just had, he didn't know if he could take anymore. David gave Pleakley a sensual kiss, his lips perfectly warm and voluptuous against Pleakley's thin alien lips. David slipped his tongue inside Pleakley's cavernous mouth, but Pleakley had something up his sleeve he knew no human could resist. The two tongues of Pleakley slowly slid into David's mouth. One licking his bottom lip, the other rubbing softly over David's tongue.

David couldn't resist the two tongues that had made free real-estate in his mouth, he pulled Pleakley on top of him, ready to go again. As Pleakley slowly eased down on David's rock-hard member, he realized it was going to be one of the longest nights of his life.

Little did he know, he would pay the price of pleasure…


End file.
